Shino Sosaki
|birthday= May 1st |age= 31 |gender= Female |hair= Red |eye= Brown |bloodtype= A |height= 168 cm (5'6") |weight= |quirk= Telepath |status= Alive |birthplace= Miyagi Prefecture |family= Kota Izumi (Nephew) |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= Pussycats (Leader) |teams= Pussycats |debut= Chapter 70 |image gallery= Yes }} , also known by her hero name , is a pro hero and a member of the hero team, Pussycats. Appearance Mandalay has red hair with bangs on both sides and a pair of two markings underneath her eyes. She wears a red cat-themed Hero Costume. Personality Shino is the opposite of Ryuuko. She is calm and gentle. She also seems to be tolerant with others, as she does not scold Kota after he hits Izuku in the crotch. Synopsis School Trip Arc Shino first appears when she introduces herself along with Pixie-bob to Class 1-A. Mandalay explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who do not arrive there by 12:30 pm will not be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Ryuko uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Mandalay notes that the training camp he has organized has been well thought out; Shota attributes it to the fact that the increased number of villains has forced the first years to take the accelerated year course (usually reserved for second years) so that they have the skills and knowledge to fend for themselves. Shota lets the Pussycats handle the beginning portion of Class 1-A's training camp and leaves. Mandalay tells Kota that they are heading back.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 Later that day at 5:20 PM after Class 1-A arrive at the facility, Izuku asks about the boy, Kota, and wonders if one of them is his mother. Mandalay explains that Kota is her nephew and asks him to say hello to Class 1-A. Later that evening, Izuku saves Kota from his fall and brings him to Mandalay. In the office, Mandalay thanks Izuku for being there to help him. Izuku notes that Kota does not like the concept of Heroes and explains that he along with many others grew up in an environment where they wanted to become heroes; Izuku is surprised that Kota has a jaded view on heroes. Mandalay explains that there are people in the world who do not like Heroes and if Kouta had a normal upbringing, then he would have grown up to idolize Heroes as well. Ryuko arrives and tells Izuku that Kouta's parents (who were Shino's cousins) were once Heroes and explains Kota's backstory. Mandalay tends to Kota while Pixie-bob explains to Izuku about Kota's history.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 When Class 1-B arrives at the camp, Mandalay and the Pussycats introduce themselves and their Quirks, to reassure them that they can watch everyone at once and help everyone train. Mandalay is present when the students take part in the test of courage. When the villains attack, she notices the black smoke and soon encounters Spinner and Magne. Mandalay uses her Quirk to instruct everyone to avoid combat and to head to the faculty. After giving the students that are with her the same instruction, she and Tiger prepare to fight. In the ensuing battle, Mandalay manages to avoid Spinner's attack and simultaneously to strike back, by distracting him with her Quirk. After Tiger saves her from Magnes's attack, Mandalay informs Tiger that she cannot contact Ragdoll.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75 Shino and Tiger continue fighting Spinner and Kenji respectively. Kenji manages to continue holding his own against Tiger while Spinner manages to give Mandalay trouble. Just as Spinner is about to attack Shino with his bladed weapon, Izuku appears and lunges with his legs empowered by One For All Full Cowl, which destroys the bladed weapon, much to Spinner's shock. After tumbling to the ground, Izuku informs Mandalay that Kouta is safe and asks her to communicate Shouta's message. Mandalay uses Telepath and sends Shota's message to Classes 1-A and 1-B; he authorizes them for combat. This means that the students of Class 1-A and 1-B will be able to fight back against the Vanguard Action Squad.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77 Izuku tells Mandalay that one of the villains' goal is to capture Katsuki and asks her to inform everyone about it. As Spinner talks to Kenji as to why he allowed Izuku to escape, Mandalay sees that Spinner has left his guard down and kicks him in the face, knocking him down. Izuku enters the forest while Mandalay uses Telepath to inform everyone that Katsuki must avoid fighting since he is one of the targets.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 Later, Tiger and Mandalay manage to overpower the villains but they are soon interrupted by Kurogiri who arrives to rescue them. Hideout Raid Arc After Tiger rescues Ragdoll, Mandalay comforts Ragdoll who has lost her Quirk.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 96 Quirk and Abilities : Her Quirk allows her to advise and instruct multiple people at once through mental transmission.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72, Page 5 However, the people she talks to cannot reply to her.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74, Page 3 Enhanced Agility: Befitting her cat-theme, Mandalay is very agile, being able to dodge Spinner's attacks while simultaneously striking him. Equipment Cat Gloves: Mandalay's gloves act similar to real cat paws, as the claws can be used as weapons to tear and slash at the enemy. Headphones: The cat ear-shaped headphones of her costume can be used to communicate with the other Pussycats members. Trivia *Her name contains the kanji for and , which come from , a reference to her Quirk. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Pro Heroes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pussycats Category:Emitters